Generally, a sink installed in the kitchen is an indispensable article used for various purposes such as washing vessel, fruit, vegetables and the like.
In a configuration of such a sink, the sink comprises: a main body including at least one basin for allowing vessel, fruit, vegetables and the like to be washed therein, and w ater to be stored therein, the basin having a drainage hole formed on the bottom surface of the basin for permitting water drainage therethrough, and a water level control drainage hole formed at a side surface of the basin for preventing water from the basin from being overflowed; and a drainage apparatus mounted to the drainage hole of the main body for filtering food residue and discharging wash water to the sanitary sewer.
Particularly, the drainage apparatus is a significantly important configuration component of the sink so as to allow food residue to be filtered therethrough, wash water to be discharged therethrough, and leakage of malodor to be prevented.
In the prior art, a number of drainage apparatuses as constructed above have been disclosed. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a part of a conventional drainage apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a side cross-sectional view showing a state where the conventional drainage apparatus is assembled.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a drainage apparatus 10 comprises a pair of annular packings 12 disposed on the top and underside surfaces of an annular rim defining the drainage hole 32 of the main body 30, an annular fixing plate 14 fittingly inserted into the drainage hole 32 from the above downward, a tubular drainage body 16 screw-coupled to the fixing plate 14, and a drainage member 22 insertingly mounted inside the tubular drainage body 16 for preventing leakage of malodor. The drainage apparatus 10 further comprises a filtering mesh 24 seated on an annular retaining step 15 formed on the inner peripheral surface of the fixing plate 14, and a cover 36 for covering the filtering mesh 24 and the inside of the tubular drainage body 16.
The tubular drainage body 16 penetratingly formed in a vertical direction includes a lower connection portion 18 formed on the lower portion thereof so as to be screw-coupled to a hose 34 through which wash water is transported, and a side connection portion 20 formed on the peripheral side surface thereof so as to be screw-coupled to a hose 34 communicating with a water level control drainage hole 33.
In accordance with configuration of the conventional drainage apparatus as constructed above, the presence of a fine gap formed on the annular rim defining the drainage hole 32 of the main body 30, namely, the coupling contact surface of the fixing plate 14 and the pair of packings 12 causes a problem such that small-sized food residues are kept being caught between the gap. As a result, an unsanitary problem is created due to proliferation of various bacteria at the gap with food residues caught therebetween. Also, it has a difficulty in an operation and maintenance due to its complicate configuration and structure.